


The Bear and the Maiden

by Zute



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zute/pseuds/Zute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ulfberth has forgotten his wedding anniversary and Adrianne is going to make him pay dearly for it. She has many surprises in store for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bear and the Maiden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heiwako](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Heiwako).



Irileth, hand on her sword, strode back and forth in front of the naked Dunmer woman, glaring at her. She was trying hard not to think of exactly what was running down the woman’s leg. _By the gods!_ She needed to get to the bottom of this fiasco before Jarl Balgruuf got involved.

“Explain to me, _Thane,_ why my guards arrested you in this...,” she gestured wordlessly at the woman’s dishabille, “… condition.”

“She attacked us, Housecarl,” one of the guards said.

Twee twisted about, trying to get free of the guards holding her. “They intruded where they were not wanted or needed!” she shouted. The windows of Dragonreach rattled from her outburst.

“Stop that shouting!” a guard ordered her.

Thane Twee’s dark complexion grew darker and she took a deep breath. Irileth knew she had to step in immediately other this could get very ugly. Her low voice went ever lower and she spoke quietly, her teeth grinding together in barely controlled anger, and talked to her countrywoman as if she were talking to a child. “Tell me exactly what happened, Thane.”

_Earlier that day…_

The bell on the shop door tinkled and it reminded Ulfberth of the tinkling sound the chain he wore when his wife had put it on him this morning.

_“What do you think, Ulf?” She’d dangled the chain across his chest when he’d woken up that morning, drawing it tantalizingly slow across his ribs, plowing a furrow through his chest hair._

_“What is this wife? Some new torment you’ve forged?” He smiled at her and took the chain into his hand and examined it. It was a chain made of dwarven metal, forged into links that had a certain weightiness. At either end was a clasp he recognized. “This is fine work, Adrianne. Did Belethor commission this? He gets some unusual requests sometimes.”_

_She sat beside him on his side of the bed, already dressed and ready to start working at the forge. “No, my big bear. Don’t you remember what day this is?”_

_He cast back in his mind. Oh, Mara, it was their anniversary and he’d forgotten. His heart beat a little faster for a moment as he began to panic. Be calm, he willed himself. He could always go see Belethor or Farengar. Maybe a pair of gold, ruby earrings with a strength enchantment… surely Farengar would make time to do it for him. “Of course, darling,” he’d said smoothly, “our anniversary. Our…,” he paused a moment trying to remember, “…seventh.”_

_Adrianne smiled, looking very pleased. “No, bear.” She shook her head. “That was last week and it was our tenth.”_

_He swallowed hard and his smile faded. Dibella have mercy on this poor man, he thought._

_Adrianne pulled the chain away and her finger traced a path down his chest, through the heavy growth of fur on his chest, then the nail pressed into his flesh and left a red welt trailing to his pubic bone. “Do you know what I’d like for my anniversary present, my bear?”_

_He gulped and shook his head._

_“I…,” her fingernail backtracked slowly back across his stomach, weaving an elaborate red path, “want…,” the fingernail dug just a bit deeper into his flesh, “…to punish you today.” Her eyes looked into his, dark and smoldering like iron heated in her forge just before it is beaten into submission._

_The statement brought a tightening to his groin and it caused the bed clothes to rise slightly. Adrianne saw his reaction and her smile crinkled at the edges of her eyes. “And I think you, my erring husband, might learn not to forget our anniversary. Hmmm?”_

“Ulfbreath?” The dark elf mage stood at his counter looking slightly annoyed. “You all right? You seemed a little… distracted.”

 _Oh Divines, save me._ Good morning, Thane Twee. What can I do for you today?” Gods, if she had more iron daggers to sell him, he would kill himself.What was he supposed to do with thirty poorly made iron daggers? Yet, he had to buy them. She was a Thane, and the Jarl insisted the dark elven woman was Dragonborn. If Talos had put their fate into the hands of this woman, he knew they were doomed. The only shouts he’d heard from their next door neighbor only happened when Vilkas and Farkas disappeared into her house.

“Good day, Thane Twee. What can I do for you?”

Twee smiled at him, her white teeth glimmered in her dark face. She flipped her hair back with her hand and blinked her preternatural red eyes. “I’ve got a few daggers here I forged. These are really good!”

Inside, Ulfberth died a little. He imagined strangling her, putting her inside a burlap sack along with the daggers to weight it down, and disposing of the body in the canals outside the city. “Wonderful, my thane, we can _always_ use more of your finely forged weaponry.” _It’s not like Adrianne isn’t a blacksmith herself, you stupid chit._

He leaned against the counter while the Dunmer took out her daggers, one by one, and lined them up. He heard the backdoor open behind him and heard his wife’s footsteps behind him.

“Thane Twee!” Adrianne said, with real pleasure. “Good to see you, today.” She joined her husband behind the counter, standing close to him. “Ah, your daggers look… sharp, my thane.” Her hand, hidden by the height of the counter, slid under the bear’s tunic and gently pulled on the chain that was attached by clamps to her husband’s nipples. The bear gave a low growl and his fingers curved into the countertop.

“Ulfy,” Twee said, presuming far too much familiarity. “Are you sure you’re all right?”

“I’m fine,” he said, his voice more of a growl than normal. He stole a sideways glance at his wife and saw her eyebrow cock at the nickname. _Mara!_ He was already in enough trouble! He didn’t need this ditzy elf to make more trouble now.

“Sweetheart,” Adrianne said, her voice as sweet as honey and as false as a bronze septim. “Look over these dagger and give the thane a fair price.” She smiled at the dark elf, but her hands were busy behind the counter. First she ran one of her strong hands down the front of Ulfberth’s trousers, feeling the spring in his member. She smiled and thought that the nipple chain was not altogether unpleasant for her forgetful mate. Then she took an item, still warm from the forge, out of her pocket. With her hands hidden by the counter, she rubbed the item with oil, greasing it thoroughly, enjoying the smooth metallic shape.

Her hand slipped down the backside of Ulfberth’s trousers, inside his smalls, seeking to find a suitable sheath for this new… blunt weapon.

Ulfberth was examining the daggers and bargaining with the thane when his wife’s strong fingers lodged the warm implement, slipping past the tight ring of muscle. He suddenly stopped talking and turned quite red.

“Ulfbread, are you all right?” Twee asked him. “Wait! Wait! I am knowledgeable in the school of restoration. I can save you.” Blue tendrils issued from her hands, twining their way toward Ulfbreath. “Adrianne, you should remove his tunic so that I might inspect him for an illness. I can come around the counter and give him a thorough examination.”

Adrianne’s smile sharpened and Ulfbreath swore his woman was showing her incisors on purpose. “No need to bother, my thane. He has taken a chill and has coughed once or twice today.” She hurried around the counter, casting a warning glance at her husband, and pressed a generous sum of septim’s into the mage’s hands. “For your fine daggers!” She hurried the thane out of their shop, shut and locked the door behind her, turning over the sign from “Open” to “Closed”.

Ulfberth didn't see Adrianne's devious wink at the Thane or the key she slipped into the woman's robe pocket. "Give us a bit of time to prepare," Adrianne whispered to her neighbor.

Twee's eyes twinkled merrily and she nodded. She walked down the street whistling happily and even smiled at the guards.

“Into the tempering room with you… _Ulfy_ ,” his wife snarled. “Not only must you atone for missing our wedding anniversary, but now you must explain why the thane speaks to you so familiarly.”

“Addy!” Ulfberth shifted uncomfortably, trying to find a way to stand where the implement inside didn’t feel so odd. It was futile. “I’ve done nothing. You heard her. She can’t even remember my name half the time.”

Adrianne knew her husband wouldn’t dare deceive her, but it didn’t hurt to add some mental discomfort to his physical ones. “Go!”

She pointed to the tempering room where she’d been working most of the day doing divines only know what. Ulfberth gulped and shuffled into the room, opening the door slowly and looking about in wonder. The tanning rack had changed. It was as tall as he was, taller even. There were manacles inset onto the top of the frame now too.

She saw him eyeing the tanning rack and smiled. “Take off your clothes and lock yourself into the rack, _darling_. Then we’ll celebrate our anniversary in style.” She laughed a low chuckle that held a certain amount of menace and closed the door, shutting him into the room that was only lit by a few dim oil lamps.

Ulfberth and his wife had played little games before, but nothing like this. He swallowed hard and began to undress. He was a Nord, he didn’t mind a bit of rough play, but this wasn’t just a bit of roughness… this was submission. _Total submission._

Once naked, he fastened a wrist manacle onto his dominate wrist. It snapped shut with a clever latch that instantly locked. The other manacle, he could barely reach. There was just enough slack in the wrist chains that he could reach the other one. That one too snapped shut around his wrist. It was a finely engineered device, perhaps of Dwermer construction. Just as soon as the second manacle was shut he heard some device rolling and the chains slowly shortened, rolled up by another clever contraption.

“Mara, help me!” he muttered. “What is my wife up to?” He yanked against the chain and it refused to stop reeling in the slack. He applied all of his considerable strength against it and then against the opposite one. It was no use. The rack was solidly constructed.

“Addy, honey?”

Adrianne smiled at her husband’s confused voice coming from the tempering room. She shucked off her work dress and heavy blacksmith’s apron, putting on the leather outfit she’d been working on. It was tight as hell, pushing her breasts up and leaving her nipples half exposed. The leggings gripped her figure tightly and showed off curves only her husband knew she had. She pulled on a pair of finely wrought bracers. They were made of thin doe skin and laced up past her elbows, but left her fingers bare.

Perhaps Eorlund Gray-Mane might have the honor of forging the finest steel in Whiterun, but Adrianne’s leather-working was the best by far. No one could dye it, tan it, or fashion it into the finely crafted masterpieces that she could, and this outfit she wore was the best work she’d ever done. She pulled her hair back into a severe pony-tail and tied it tightly with a leather thong. Then she took one of the goat-horn lamps and went into the tempering room.

The rack where her husband was suspended was across from the door so he saw her clearly when she walked in. Despite his discomfort he gasped as she strode into the room. His wife was a vision of… pure _wickedness_. Everything, from her insolent stride in long boots that rose to mid-thigh, the long cat-o-nine tails that swept alongside her leg, the way she leered at him, the arch of her eyebrow, and the smoldering glance as she slowly ran her eyes down his exposed body, set him afire. She stopped in front of him and flipped a metallic object in front of his face. It was a ring: too big for a finger, or thumb, but too small for his wrist. She caught it deftly and smiled.

“Happy Anniversary, my darling,” she cooed.

She grasped his half-hard cock and suddenly he knew exactly what that ring was meant to fit. Despite himself, he felt his cock harden at her touch as she slipped the ring down his length. She lightly drew her fingernails down the length of his cock, filling it plump to her touch. That blood was taking a one-way trip, at least for now.

There was something delicious about seeing her big Nord husband looking so confused and vulnerable. “Forgot our anniversary,” she said. She swished the cat o’nine tails over his stiffening cock. “Flirting with the Thane.” She flicked the scourge against his thigh and watched him jerk involuntarily. Then she walked behind her husband. “What exactly do you think of when she walks into our shop?” She paused a moment, holding perfectly still and silencing her breath, then she lashed Ulfberth’s bare buttocks twice, striping each cheek. He twitched involuntarily. “Do you see that dark little thing sitting on that fat Nord cock of yours?” She reached around in front of him and pumped the object under discussion. “Or perhaps you see her wrapping her delicious red lips about it?”

Ulfberth shook his head. “I only dream of you, my love,” but he heard the breathy excitement in his wife’s voice.

“Or do you imagine pulling open her legs to see if her cunt is as red as her eyes?” His wife whispered into his ear, her hot breath buffeting against him.

Well, to be fair, he might have imagined such a thing a time or two. Was her interior as dark as her skin, or a luscious glistening red, like her lips? But he’d deny it with his dying breath. “Never, my love,” he swore.

His wife crossed in front of him and stood, hands on hips, legs spread. A smile grew on her face. “Never? Because… I have. Twee!”

 _Twee?_ What was Adrianne up to? The door opened and the petite dark elven mage, dressed in a leather outfit that matched his wife’s, strode into the room.

“My…my…my thane?” Ulfberth stuttered. He’d never imaged how plumply round the thane’s breasts were under that mage robe, or how pert her ass was, or exactly how shapely her thighs were under that shapeless garment.

Twee smiled at his wife and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Happy anniversary, Adrianne and Ulfberth. Now let’s get down to some celebrating!” She stretched up on her toes and kissed his wife full on the mouth.

He moaned at the sight of his wife and the thane kissing. He saw the thane’s pink tongue dart out and lick his wife’s lip. His wife reached up to the thane’s breast and pulled down the skimpy leather than almost hid it. Her bright red nipple seemed to shine like a beacon in the dim light and it soon disappeared into his wife’s mouth.

 _Divines!_ The two women were practically devouring one another in front of him and all he could do was passively watch and test his strength against the chains from time to time.

The thane’s leather bra hit the floor and his wife worked at the lacings on her pants. Soon Adrianne had the thane down to nothing but her boots. She picked up the small woman and set her on the workbench. His wife turned to him and said. “Still curious, love?” She put a hand on either knee and slowly parted her dusky legs. Her center glistened a lovely bright pink. Perhaps not so different from his wife, but in contrast to her dark skin it was stunning.

Both women watched his eyes as they were glued to the thane’s cunt. His wife licked her finger and pulled it tantalizingly slowly out of her mouth and then drew it through the dark elf’s folds.

Twee’s breath gathered sharply as Adrianne’s finger glided past her nub. She threw herself back, resting her weight on her arms behind her and putting one foot on the workbench, bending her leg at the knee. Ulfberth would have an excellent view. The imperial woman, careful not to obstruct her husband’s view, leaned over and licked at the thane’s clit.

The Dunmer’s response was gratifying. She grabbed Adrianne’s head and pulled it into her body. The blacksmith knew what Twee liked, some of those blacksmithing lessons she’d given her had developed into something quite different. What the two women had been forging had been something softer than steel.

Adrianne teased her nearly to climax and then pulled away. “We shouldn’t forget Ulfy, Twee.”

It took a moment for Twee to collect herself, but then her eyes went to Ulfberth’s purpling cock. “I hadn’t forgotten. You said I couldn’t manage that.” She nodded at the Nord’s erection. “And I said I could swallow it whole.” She got up from the workbench and strode to the rack. She stood close to Adrianne’s husband and held her fingers near his cock, taking his measure. “And you said you’d let me ride him if I could.” She stood up and confronted Adrianne, hands on hips. “So… can I try?”

Adrianne’s laugh pealed through the room. “It’s all right with me, but you’d better ask him.”

Twee knelt before the burly Nord and looked up at him, her lips nearly upon him, her breath a gently warm puff upon his swollen manhood. “May I?” she asked politely, her eyes twinkling in the dim light of the room.

Ulfberth wasn’t sure he could speak but he tried. A simple “yes” sounded like the growl of a cave bear awakening from a long hibernation. It was “yes” and so much more than that. It was a Nordic prayer to a carnal goddess; it was the longing of a man slightly afraid of his wife, to taste the pleasures of a variety of women; it was as if his balls themselves were speaking with his lips. In their mindless way the only words they knew were “yes”, “more”, and “now”.

The hum of delight Twee made as her pink tongue swirled around Ulfberth’s cock made him groan. She slicked his length, up and down, with her moist mouth, trailing her tongue across, down, and around. Then she took a look at Adrianne, making sure she was watching, which was silly; she couldn’t take her eyes off the Dunmer. Taking a deep breath she opened her mouth wide and took a few inches of Ulfberth’s cock into her mouth.

“That’s not even half,” Adrianne said, goading on the elf.

The growl that came from Twee was more feminine than Ulfberth’s, but a growl nonetheless. She wasn’t done, gods no. She relaxed her throat, drew a deep breath through her nose and then widened her mouth even further. Another inch, then another, disappeared inside the thane’s mouth.

“Mara,” Adrianne whispered in awe. She watched as slowly, inch by inch, her husband’s thick cock was swallowed into the seemingly endlessly throat of her next door neighbor. Then, finally, the thane ran out of cock and her mouth was flush with Ulfberth’s pelvis. “Sweet fucking Mara!” she said in amazement. “You did it!”

Twee began to look a slightly darker shade but she didn’t back off. Breath and focus was what the Greybeards had taught her. She certainly had breath from practicing all those shouts.

Ulfberth couldn’t stop his hips from rocking forward, trying to bury himself even deeper in the thane’s talented throat. The wet, hot sheath around his cock; the notion that he was literally fucking the Dragonborn’s throat, nearly made him come, but the ring around him prevented it. The only ejaculation was one from his mouth where another mighty rumble issued forth.

Twee’s left eyebrow rose in surprise; the shopkeeper’s utterance had nearly sounded like a shout. Perhaps the Thu’um would come easily to this Nord. The Dragonborn resolved right then to demonstrate this novel way of finding potential students for the Greybeards. And if she, Twee, could bring a man such as Ulfberth to a near shout, what could she do to someone well trained in the skill. Perhaps she could test her theory on Arngeir… or Ulfric. She felt a glad twinge in her sex at that last thought.

But speaking of Thu’um, this was an interesting experiment. She hummed with a little force of the Thu’um, just a little. A tiny smidge of what she could do, just enough to make it interesting.

Ulfberth nearly passed out as his cock was subsumed with pulsing sound waves in Twee’s deliciously naughty throat. Beads of sweat popped out on his forehead and ran down his face, dripping onto his chest. “By the gods, you women, let me come!” he cried out.

Adrianne began to fear, both for the Dragonborn who hadn’t taken a breath in quite a long time, and her husband whose member was as rigid as the hardest metal she worked in her forge, only much purpler. “You’ve more than earned your ride, Twee! Let’s move our anniversary party to the bedroom.” Adrianne took one last swipe at her husband’s buttocks with her flail as her neighbor reluctantly backed off from her husband’s engorgement.

Twee stood and happily wiped off her mouth with the back of her hand. Adrianne unfastened the Dwermer manacles and she pushed her husband out of the tanning rack. “Upstairs, you!”

The trio climbed the stairs to the second floor and Adrianne pushed Ulfberth onto the bed.

“Please…,” Ulfberth pleaded. He looked down at his manhood. “Remove that contraption.”

His wife smirked and unlatched it. “All right, but don’t disappoint us, husband.” She threw the skillfully forged item to the side of the bed and then slowly peeled herself out of her skintight leather costume. She crawled up his body and planted her center on his mouth.

He grasped her hips and pulled her humid folds to his lips. His only regret was that his wife blocked his view as the Dragonborn prepared to mount him. His mind could only imagine that pink luscious cunt, centered between those dusky thighs, enveloping his prick.

Twee gave Ulfberth’s cock one last long lick, like it were a penny candy from Belethor’s. She held his slick cock in her hand and looked at it musingly. “Some men claim to have ridden a dragon, I suppose, but how many can boast that a dragon rode them?” She giggled and then slid down Ulfberth’s length with a small shriek of pleasure.

Adrianne heard Twee’s shriek and turned her head, enjoying watching her neighbor riding her husband. “Don’t you dare come, Ulf,” she said her voice low and threatening. “I’ve got my eyes on you.” She ground herself against his mouth and groaned loudly. “Understand?”

Ulfberth, sucking gently at his wife’s clit, nodded and then moaned loudly, nearly overcome with the smell of his woman’s arousal and the delicious sensations of Twee’s cunt grasping his cock as she moved up and down on his shaft.

“More!” Adrianne cried out, grasping the sides of his head and pulling him closer.

Twee leaned forward and her small hands grasped his wife’s breasts, running her thumbs over her nipples. The contrast in their skin colors was lovely.

It was too much; he couldn’t bear it any longer. “Adrianne… please, I must…,” he panted.

“No!” his wife replied sharply. She slapped him, hoping to interrupt his loss of control.

“Oh no you don’t!” Twee said. She reached under herself and grabbed him by the base of his cock and squeezed.

The walls shook from the groan that issued from Ulfberth’s mouth as his impending orgasm was defeated.

Adrianne shot a look over her shoulder at her neighbor.

“Thu’um,” was Twee’s short reply. “Mmmm.” She regained her momentum and squeezed her eyes shut. “Your husband has a hidden talent.”

Ulfberth bucked under Twee, engaging her in a most tantalizing way.

“Make that _talents_. Oh gods! Again!” She demanded her Nord neighbor.

Ulfberth obliged the Dunmer and began to piston his hips under her, digging his heels into the bed to thrust more deeply.

Twee’s rhythmic pattern began to stutter as Ulfberth pushed himself into her. She began her own Thu’um infused moan and the bed began to vibrate with the sound waves.

Between her husband sucking at her as if she were a ripe pomegranate, Twee’s hands fondling her breasts, and now the sensations coming from the Thu’um, Adrianne joined the choir of groans. She was the first to come undone. Her guttural utterances were a harsh counterpoint to the breathy squeal coming from Twee and the bass like grunts from her husband.

With one last thrust and a swirl of his hips, Twee was sent over the edge. “Fus!” she cried out. The windows rattled with her shout while the force of sound broke the still air and sent energy shimmering up nerves already taunt beyond bearing and teetering precariously on the edge of complete release, like a bandit perched on a high lookout. Just like the bandit, all three of them screamed as they plummeted over the veritable precipice of release, suspended in time, floating, flying, falling, ever falling. Until, just as it happened to those bandits on many occasions, the trio shattered together. Unlike the bandits, however, it was their orgasms drawing them to earth not gravity. Twee teetered and fell forward, landing on one side of Ulfberth. Adrianne’s orgasm propelled her backwards and she collapsed like a sack of ore on the other side of her husband, her feet where her head should be. Ulfberth, fortunate man, was already immobilized by the utter languid state such a cataclysmic orgasm could render.

“Happy anniversary, darling,” Adrianne muttered weakly before losing consciousness.

Ulfberth’s only response was a light snoring. It seemed the War-bear was already hibernating.

Twee regarded her next door neighbors with a tired smile. She was just beginning to drift off into a nap herself when there came a terrible pounding on the door below.

“I need to ask you to stop shouting!” shouted a guardsman. “You’re making people nervous!” He banged again on the front door.

Twee, furious at being interrupted from her post-coital glow, got up, ran down the stairs, still completely naked, and threw open the door.

“Fus you!” she shouted.

_~o~o~o~_

Thane Twee’s bounty was waived and she was allowed to go back to Breezehome wrapped in one of Jarl Balgruuf’s robes, but only after he was thoroughly tested to see if he held any talent for the Thu’um. Sadly he did not. However, he did instruct the guards to stop bothering Twee about her shouting.

**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I always love to get feedback! Please leave me a review if you have a moment.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
